Arms
by MiscellaneousTopics
Summary: short one shot when Edward is sitting on the roof singing Arms by christina perri when Al confronts about his feelings for Envy. EnvyandEdward Edvy yaoi


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry for not updating but I have an excuse… Okay maybe not but I've been visiting relatives in another state who have no computer. So hopefully this will make up for it.

Disclaimer: I own FMA *Envy bonks on head* okay fine! I don't own it, but I wish I did.

Song fan fiction

Song: Arms by Christina Perri

From Edward's point of view:

_I never thought that you be the one to hold my heart._

_But you came around and you knocked off the ground from the start._

_You put your arms around me_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<em>

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<em>

_I'll never let a love get so close  
>you put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

My singing was soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Nii-San, who are you singing that for?" I quickly snap my head to find my younger brother, Al, standing there. His eyes fixed upon the sunset I was staring at.

"No one, why? I can't sing a song without meaning it?" I said a little louder than I hoped.

"Well you had this look when you sang it." I felt my face turn as red as the vibrant shades of the sunset. After all the missions Al and I go on, I found myself sitting on the roof of the apartment, gazing off into my own little world. Some place back where Granny and Winry lived, a world where Al didn't have the reminder of what he's been through.

"What look?" I said hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"You know, that look when you're in completely on cloud nine. When you are in love."

I didn't want to hear it, so I tuned him out by humming. Al smiled; well kind of since armor can't really make expressions.

"Nii-San you're avoiding the subject…" I continued to focus on the humming.

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<em>

_You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<em>

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

"Come on Nii-San, you can tell me." I sighed, Al didn't know wrong he was.

"No Al, trust me I can't."

"Oh yes you will or else I might let this slip to a certain colonel," Al said in a malicious and mischievous tone. I turned to face him, wide eyed and completely speechless.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would." It seemed like centuries before I finally sighed, I rested my chin on my hand, I wonder where to begin.

I remember back in lab 5, when I had first met Lust and Envy. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I felt the knots twisting in my stomach whenever I saw the palm tree. At first I thought it was disgust for such a horrible monster, but I never felt the knots around my so called father. Then I thought I was nervous around Envy since well he is extremely strong, ruthless, and could kill me in a bat of an eyelash. But Gluttony could do the same more accurately and faster. So the confused me was stumped about the chest pains I was getting.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<em>

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

I think I figured it out when I talked with Havoc one day after he was dumped by his third girlfriend this month. I still remember my words to him.

'Hey do you ever get knots in your stomach?' I remembered thinking it was a virus or a disease at the time.

'Only sometimes when I think I find the perfect girl.' I felt a slow smile form on my face, maybe it wouldn't too bad if I told Al. Nothing that bad can happen.

"I think I might like Envy," I mumbled, eyes fixed upon the vivid shades of orange, yellow, maroon, and violet. Al looked confused, well at least taken back by my confession.

Suddenly a cocky, arrogant side of him replied to my statement.

"So I was right then, huh." I nodded.

"So define the word 'like'"

"Well you know, like. I mean I don't know if I love him or anything. After all it could be a stupid crush." But the scarlet on my face told the truth, I had fallen for the enemy.

Al was about to reply but we were interrupted by the door opening. We both turned to the face the visitor.

"Hey Nii-San it's almost time for dinner-" I felt my mouth drop, I saw my little brother at the door but also saw him sitting next to me.

"Nii-san what's going on?" The Al by the door asked with caution.

"What…but you…and he… are you." I couldn't even say one sentence without making any sense. The Al sitting next to me smirked and said in a comforting voice.

"Well looks like my covers blown, see you later Chibi-San." Soon the armor turned into the gender confused palm tree I knew and loved. The real Al stood there confused; he turned to me and asked a question I didn't know how to answer.

"What just happened?" I sighed.

"I don't know, I really don't know."


End file.
